That Old Fashioned Blacktop
by Elfbrat18
Summary: Ever wonder what could happen, say, if Charlie had a cousin in Kentucky? What if the Buckets & Willy fly to Kentucky to spend Thanksgiving & Christmas with Charlie's cousin, her roommate, roommate's sisters, and brats that everyone loves to hate? Chaos.
1. Across the Sea

**Elfbrat18:** Here's a new fic! And it's my first CATCF fic too, so if we get some things wrong, please point them out! We'd really appreiciate it, cause niether Whistler or myself have gotten the dvd yet.

**Whistler:** scribbling things down on paper Oh believe me, it's on the Chirstmas list. And can anyone out there please tell us what Mr & Mrs Bucket's first names are? I can't find anything about their first names anywhere.

* * *

**Across the Sea**

"Charlie!" Mrs. Bucket called, "Come in here please!"

Mrs. Bucket was sitting at the table with Mr. Bucket when Charlie and Willy Wonka walked through the front door. It had been two years since Charlie had won the contest and became the hier to the Chocolate Factory. Willy's new hier was very enthusiastic about his job. _And you'd have to be,_ Mrs. Bucket mused, _with all those explosions going off and those two coming home to eat either black and blue or with elephant ears or-_

Her thoughts were cut short when the sounds of chairs being slid across the floor let her know that they had just sat down. "For once, it's nice to see the two of you come back in one piece." She said with a grin. "Now, yoru father was coming home from work when the postman gave him this," she said, picking up a large box and placing it in the middle of the table. "It's addressed to all of us, and I wanted the two of you here when we opened it."

"Who's it from?" Charlie asked, leaning over to read the label. "I can't read the handwriting that well."

Mrs. Bucket looked over the handwritten label and for a split second her face broke out into a bigger grin, but she hid it. "I...I can't tell either, Charlie. Let's just open it and see who it's from." She was about to get up and get a knife to cut the tape but Mr. Bucket beat her to it. "Ah, thank you dear."

Someone clearly did not want this package to get opened before it reached it's destination because there was tape wrapped all around it. "Hey, it's from someone in the United States, we know that much," Mr. Bucket said, taking the knife from Mrs. Bucket and began to tear away at the tape and pull the box flaps open. Packing pellets were scattered across the tabletop as Mrs. Bucket pulled out an assortment of objects. Out came a purple envelope, a red envelope, and a black envelope with silver writing scribbled across each of them. Then there was a small box wrapped in dark purple wrapping paper with a silver ribbon tied around it. There was also another box, a much bigger one that just about filled up the bottom, wrapped in what looked like...broomsticks?

"Why would someone put broomsticks on wrapping paper?" Willy asked. Coming from Willy Wonka, that statement was pretty ironic.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. Niether Mr. or Mrs. Bucket could supply an answer either. "It doesn't say on any of these who they're from," Mrs. Bucket said, indicating the envelopes. "But this one says, "_Charlie: Open me first!_" She handed the red envelope over to Charlie.

Looking hesitant, Charlie took the envelope and slowly undid the flap. He pulled out a red piece of paper that was written in the same handwriting, only it was much neater. "Whoever wrote this must have been rushed when they wrote on the packaging label," Willy said, looking at the letter over Charlie's shoulder. "Go on, read it Charlie," his mother said.

"Okay. _Dear Charlie, this may seem strange to you as you read this, but I do in fact know you personally. You may not remember me, and that's alright, I understand. I hope this reaches you before the big holiday season begins, as mail delivery can be delayed. I know it's always delayed where I live. So when you get this package, do exactly as the directions say. The next thing you should open is the smallest box. Open it immediately._"

Mr. Bucket handed Charlie the small box like it were a time bomb and only Charlie knew how to turn it off. The little box wasn't wrapped as tight, and Charlie was able to get it open with ease. When he lifted the top of the box off, he pulled out a brand new cell phone. A brand new cell phone that started ringing almost immediately, although, instead of the normal ringing, it played _Someday_ by Nickelback. An odd choice for a ringtone in Willy and Charlie's parents opinion, but to Charlie it was tame compared to some of the ringtones he heard going off after school.

"Hello?" Charlie asked, not sure if anyone was going to answer.

"Charlie? Is this Charlie Bucket?" came a southern feminine voice from the other end.

"Yes..."

"Hi Charlie! I take it you got the package then?"

"Er...yes. But may I ask who this is?"

There was a slight pause on the other end, followed by, "Oh my god, I'm sorry! I completely forgot! Of course you wouldn't remember me. I'm Joss, your cousin Charlie."

"You're...You're my cousin?" Mrs. Bucket's eyes seemed to light back up again when she realized exactly who had sent the package.

"Aw, Charlie, I'm so sorry that we haven't gotten to know each other. This must be a real shock to you."

"It's alright. Yeah, I'm surprised, I didn't know I had a cousin in the United States."

"Yup yup! I'm living in Kentucky. My southern accent must be strange for you to hear, huh?" Joss laughed. "Say, can I talk to your mom for a minute?"

"Uh-huh, okay." He handed Mrs. Bucket the cell phone. "She wants to talk to you."

Mrs. Buckets eyes were tearing up when she placed the phone up to the ear. "Joss? Oh sweety is that really you?" While Mrs. Bucket was talking to her niece, Willy looked at the envelopes. "Charlie," he began, "It looks like this one's supposed to be opened next." He picked up the purple envelope that read _"Charlie: Me next!"_ and passed it to Charlie.

When Charlie opened the next one, he pulled out a card from inside. On the front was a picture of a spiky tri-colored character with an odd contraption strapped to his wrist and in the other hand were cards. "Who is that?" Willy asked, looking at the card.

Charlie looked at Willy with a look that said, how could you not know! Then, remembering who he was talking to Charlie explained the show called Yugioh that aired on television. He opened the card to see the words Happy Birthday stretched across the inside, followed by a handwritten mini-letter that Charlie assumed must have been from Joss. _"Dear Charlie, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to wish you a happy birthday all these years. I tried sending letters but they got returned saying you had moved a few times, so I finally was able to track you guys down to where you're staying now. I hope that I can make it up to you somehow. That's why there's such a big box in the bottom. Open that one up. Again Charlie, I feel just awful about not being able to send you something for so many years and that I will do all that I can to make it up to you. The cellphone is yours to keep, unless your parents want to hang on to it for you. I know you're responsible though. It's already paid off for a few years, and I'll continue to make payments on it until it's completely paid off, so don't worry about that and tell your parents not to worry about it either, cause I know they will worry. Love, your cousin, Joss._"

Mr. Bucket picked up the large box and slid it across the table to Charlie, who began to tear into the wrapping paper like it was his first Wonka bar ever. With the help of his father, they cut past the tape and Charlie pulled back the flaps only to find more packing pellets. Charlie dug into the box and pulled out a large set of books, along with a folded over piece of paper. He opened the paper first and read it out loud. "_Charlie, I don't think you have these books, and I thought they'd be a good addition to your collection. These are great reads and you can really get into them. I should know, I've got my own set at home! I hope you like fantasy books as much as I do! Happy Birthday Charlie! -Joss_"

"What books are they, Charlie?" Willy asked.

"Well let's see..." Charlie began shifting through the stack of books. "Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone', 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets', 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban', 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix', and 'Harry Potter and the half-Blood Prince'...hey I know about these! There were some kids at school talking about these books! I heard they're making them into movies as well." Seeing Willy's confused expression, Charlie added, "They're books about witches and wizards, that's about all that I know."

Mr. Bucket pulled out a few more books. "Hang on Charlie there are a few more. Here you go son."

Taking the books from his father, Charlie looked over the covers. "The Lord of the Rings'...oh! It's three books in one! 'The Fellowship of the Ring', 'The Two Towers', and' The Return of the King'..."

"I think I read those back in high school, Charlie," Mr. Bucket added in. "Joss is right, those are good reads."

"There's also one called 'The Hobbit' here dad."

"Ah, now that's the prequel to 'The Lord of the Rings'. I haven't read these in so many years..." He said, taking another look at the books.

"What's this one?" Willy asked, picking up a thinner book. "_Tolkien's World From A To Z: The Complete Guide To Middle-Earth...From The Hobbit Through The Lord Of the Rings and Beyond..._"

"That must be a reader's guide to the books that Tolkien wrote about Middle-earth." Mr. Bucket said. "I wish they would have had that back when I first read these books, it would have helped a lot. You wouldn't believe how many times it took me to understand them," he added as an afterthought.

Mrs. Bucket's voice turned their attention back to the conversation she was having with Joss. "Okay dear. Do you want to talk to Charlie again? Alright. Charlie, Joss wants to talk to you again."

Charlie took the cell phone back from his mother. "Hey," he said in an excited tone.

"Did you open the next envelope and the other box?" Joss asked eagerly from the other end.

"Yes, and thank you! You didn't really have to do that, Joss."

"It was nothing! I wanted to get you something for your birthday, and I did. I'm still going to make it up to you, though."

"How? You're on the other side of the ocean?" Charlie asked.

"Oh! You haven't opened the black envelope yet, have you?"

"No..."

"Then open it!" Joss urged with a laugh.

"Okay, hang on." Charlie laughed. He hadn't even met his cousin face to face and he could tell that when she laughed it was contagious, despite the fact he was talking to her on the phone. He held the phone to his ear by tilting his head and propping it up on his shoulder as he tore open the black envelope that read, "_Charlie: Save me for last!_"

Charlie fished in the battered envelope and felt something that was thicker than paper, but it didn't exactly feel like another birthday card. What he pulled out happened to be...

"Plane tickets?" Charlie said over the phone.

"Uh huh." Joss was clearly getting riled up and it hadn't hit Charlie completely yet.

"Plane tickets..." he repeated, and then it dawned on him so quick that when he shot out of his chair it shocked Willy and his parents. "YOU SENT US PLANE TICKETS!"

* * *

"Yes! Give the boy a cookie!" Joss shouted over the phone laughing. It had been a journey and a half nearly just trying to track down her aunt and uncle and cousin for years on account of not being able to remember their previous address. With the help of some friends at the post office, and a lot of googling the internet, she was able to locate them. Joss felt so gulity for not being able to get ahold of her little cousin for so long she felt that she had to make it up to him somehow. So she went to the Barnes & Noble in town and bought Charlie the complete Lord of the Rings collection, The Hobbit, and a companion book that would help him understand Tolkien's world. She also bought him the six of the seven Harry Potter books that were released.

So to hear her cousin's voice over the phone for the first time, how could Joss not do a little dance of excitement in the middle of Starbucks?

* * *

"What is it Charlie? What's wrong?" Mrs. Bucket asked. Charlie was rooted on the spot, and his mouth kept opening and closing but nothing was coming out. Charlie eventually handed his mother the tickets.

"Charlie? Hey Charlie you still there?" Joss was back on the other line, waiting for his response.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm here Joss."

"What's the matter, kid? You sound kinda like you seen a ghost."

Charlie shook his head. "I'm okay, I'm just..."

"Suprised?"

"Yeah!"

"Well duh! I want you guys to come visit us in Kentucky!"

"Us?" Charlie said, confused.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I've got a roommate. Her name's Marjee and she's really cool. She'd really like to meet all of you. We've got plenty of room and we wanted yall to come down for Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Yall?" Charlie was even more confused now. He looked to his right to see Willy mouthing the word 'yall' with an odd look on his face.

"It's a Southern thang," Joss said, putting emphasis on the last bit. "So what d'ya say? Do ya wanna come and visit?"

Charlie looked at his parents for an answer. They looked at each other before his mother said, "Charlie, you and Willy can go to Kentucky."

From the bed they all heard the grandparents responding to what Mrs. Bucket said. "We'll be fine! Go on and have fun! It's not like we can't take care of ourselves," Grandpa Joe said.

"And there's the Oompa Loompas too," Willy added in. "They're quite taken with them so they won't be alone, and the Oompa Loompas won't let anything happen to them."

Mrs. Bucket still seemed hesitant to go. "I know Willy, but I just don't know if I should..."

Everyone could hear a distinct "Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee?" from the other end of the phone. Mrs. Bucket laughed at her niece's method of persuading people. "Alright, Charlie you can tell her that we'll come to Kentucky."

There was a very loud "Yesssss!" from the other end of the line. "I think she heard you," Mr. Bucket said to his wife with a grin.

* * *

"Okay. Alright. Great, I'll see yall then? Okay. Bye Charlie!" Joss hung up the phone and did another little dance whilst she waited in line for her hot chocolate.

Many of the other customers at Starbucks gave her a few odd glances, but those that knew her couldn't help but smile at her child-like excitement. This was something big that she had been waiting years for. After paying for her hot chocolate Joss stopped just outside of the store and dialed another number.

"Hey, Marjee. Guess what..."

* * *

**Elfbrat18:** So what'd you think? Was it any good?

**Whistler:** This was sort of a last minute idea we got and we just had to see if it would work. And if anyone out there can help us with the first names of Charlie's parents we will be forever grateful!


	2. Related, Sort of

**Elfbrat18: **I know it's already Thanksgiving, and I feel a little guilty for getting this out late, but if you think about it, we're all going to be eating leftovers for a while so it's fine!

**Whistler:** So with that said, Happy Thanksgiving yall!

* * *

**Related...Sort of...**

Two weeks had passed since Joss had her first talk with Charlie and it was just three days before Thanksgiving, and their flight would be coming in today. Joss pushed the sunglasses up the bridge of her nose when the sounds of "Vertigo" came from inside her purse.

"Hello?"

"Joss?"

"Hey Charlie! What's up?" She said, recognizing the voice at once. "You guys are where? At the airport? Holy cow yall's flight got in fast! Where am I? I'm getting in my car, and I'm driving by my roommate's work to pick her up. It's alright we'll come get you, I'm not far from where she works and once I get her we'll be over there in a jiffy. Uh huh. Yeah, I'd say...40 minutes? Okay. Alright, see you then. Bye." Joss threw her purse in the passenger seat and snapped her phone shut as she started up the car and sped off down the street.

* * *

Marjee was waiting outside TGI Friday's when she could have sworn she saw a dark green SUV come sliding up, just missing the curb she was standing on. She didn't have to guess who the driver was, and as she went to open the passenger side door, it swung open almost whacking her hand.

"MARJEE! Get in, we gotta move!" Joss was frantic and loaded on caffine, which was evident by her left leg shaking violently, a nervous habit of hers.

"What's-" Before Marjee could finish the question, Joss grabbed her by the arm and jerked her into the car, barely giving Marjee time to shut the door when she took off again.

"No time. Gotta hurry. Gotta go. Must go." Joss kept mumbling to herself like a mantra.

Marjee pushed her hair out of her face. "What in the.." She began fiddling around trying to find what was poking her. It was Joss's purse. She picked it up and dropped it into the floorboard before she looked at her best friend. Joss was really shook up about something, and she had a feeling she knew what was up, but she couldn't resist the opportunity to ask.

"Girl, what's got your nerves rattled? You're driving like a bat out of hell for goodness sakes!"

Joss didn't reply until they were stopped at a redlight. She took a few deep breaths and then slowly looked over at her friend. "The plane's landed."

"Uh, yeah...planes take off and land all the time..so what's-" And then Marjee's mouth opened and closed like a fish with really wide eyes. "Oh! I get it! Oh, oh crap! Is there going to be room back there?" She turned in her seat and began clearing a space. When Joss stopped at the next stop light, Marjee unbuckled her seat belt and climbed into the back seats to make sure everyone had room to sit down.

"Whoa! What's up, big butt?" Joss finally laughed, pushing her friend further into the back seat. Upon hearing Marjee let out a suprised yelp, Joss couldn't help but grin a little more when she sped up as soon as the light turned green.

Marjee was busy digging around under the seats. "Hey Joss, how are we gonna know what they look like? You haven't seen them in years... Hey guess what? I found some posterboard and some markers. I guess our problem's settled then." She sat down and began to scribble the names down on the not shiny side of the posterboard. "Where exactly did they say they were going to be waiting?"

That's when realization hit Joss and she slammed on the brakes in the middle of the parking lot. "I don't know..."

* * *

Charlie checked his watch again. "3:25. Joss said they'd be here about 40 minutes ago. I wonder what happened."

Willy clicked his cane against the tiled floor of the airport. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket were tending to the bags. "You have to remember that it's the holiday season, Charlie," Mr. Bucket said, "Just give her some time. She'll be here soon."

"I guess you're right dad, but how will she know where to find us?"

Mrs. Bucket stopped what she was doing and looked around. "Hm," she clicked her tongue. "If I remember correctly, and if Joss is anything like she was so many years ago, she'll find a way for _us _to find _her._" Mr. Bucket turned to his wife and laughed. "Yes dear, and that's what concerns me."

Willy and Charlie watched the scene between Charlie's parents play out before them. "I wonder why your father is concerned, Charlie." Willy stated. It had become very obvious in the time that Charlie and his family had been living at the factory that Willy was having less and less trouble each day that he used parental terms in sentences. Charlie shrugged his shoulders giving Willy a look that clearly said, 'Now how in the hell am I supposed to know that?'

* * *

"Marjee, have you got the signs finished yet?"

More squeaking sounds were coming from the magic markers in the back seat. "And...done."

"Good, let me grab my purse and lock the car up and we can go."

"Wait!"

Joss was about to shut the driver's side door. "What?"

"What about me?"

"Well you're gonna come with me and help me find them, aren't you?" Joss had locked and shut the door and walked over and opened the door that Marjee was sitting by.

Marjee seemed hesitant. "But I'm in my work clothes!"

Joss nearly whacked her friend in the head. "No one's gonna care about that! Now come on, we're late as it is!" Grabbing her arm, Joss dragged Marjee out of the car, giving her a second to grab her purse before she locked the car up. They took off in a sprint, Marjee being dragged by Joss, when Marjee suddenly stopped making Joss nearly tripped over her feet.

"Uh...Joss?"

"What!"

"We forgot the signs..."

"Dammit..."

_**10 minutes later...**_

"Okay, we've got the signs! Let's go!" Joss started running again.

"Hey...Joss?" Marjee shouted from somewhere behind.

Joss groaned. "What now?"

"Are you sure you wanna leave our purses locked in the car...?"

"Dammit..."

_**10 more minutes later...**_

"Okay. Purses. Check. Signs. Check. Let's go!" Joss started running again.

"Wait...! Joss...! Slow...down...!" Marjee was about out of breath.

"Argh! What is it _now_, Marjee! We're so past late it ain't funny anymore!"

Marjee looked a little upset. "What is it?" Joss asked, walking over to her.

"We left my hat..." she mumbled. Joss's jaw nearly dropped.

"Your hat? Can't we just go and get Charlie and them? I mean it's just your work hat, Marj."

"Will you LOOK at my hair!" Marjee wailed right in the middle of the parking lot. "I don't want your relative's first impression of me to be that I have hat hair and that I ain't got my hat to hide the har hair!" Joss grabbed her by the wrist.

"DAMMIT...!"

**_10 more minutes later..._**

"Purses?"

"Check. Signs?"

"Check. You got your freaking work hat?"

"It's not freaky! And check."

"Good, let's go NOW!" Joss was at the breaking point already as she and Marjee flat out ran like hell into the airport.

* * *

The airport was nothing less than what Joss had expected around the holidays. People were coming and going, grabbing and struggling with large suitcases and the like, and the sounds of fussy babies and restless children didn't make matters any better. Joss kept moving around so much it was hard for Marjee to keep up. Her best friend was a nervous wreck, and she couldn't understand why. Marjee had listened to Joss explain it to her that she was scared that Charlie wouldn't like her and Marjee just kept telling her that she was crazy. _I mean, how can your little cousin hate you before he's even met you? _Marjee thought to herself. "Hey," she said between breaths of air, "Joss...wait up...a..minute...or I'm gonna pop a lung..." She stopped, doubled over and tried to regain her breath.

"Yeah? What is it, Marj?" Joss asked, walking back to where her friend was standing.

Majee was finally able to breath without taking big gasps of air. "We might as well start here," she said. "I mean, we got the signs, let's just walk around and hold them up. They could be anywhere around here. We wouldn't know where to wait, and what if they walked out of here while we were waiting at the gates for them?"

"You make a good point there." Joss said, adjusting her purse on her shoulder and holding up one of the poster signs. She started calling out her aunt and uncle's names over all of the commotion, hoping that if they didn't see the signs, atleast they might hear her voice. Majree was soon to follow suit.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bucket? Mr. and Mrs. Bucket where are you?"

* * *

"Charlie did you hear something?" Willy asked, looking down at his hier. Charlie looked up at him, "Are you sure you're not just hearing things?" he asked.

Willy thought for a moment, then began looking around. "There! There, did you hear it?"

This time Charlie strained to block out all of the sounds of the people passing by. "I...You're right! I do hear it! Mom! Dad! Do you hear that?" He turned to see that his parents were also listening in to what they were hearing.

"But where is it coming from?" Mr. Bucket asked. "It's so loud in here I can barely tell it apart from everything else."

Charlie seemed a little let down by this statement, but still determined to find out what the noise was and where it was coming from. He got up on the chair that he was sitting on and started looking over all of the heads of the crowds for some idea of where his cousin and her roommate could be.

Just when he was about to give up hope, Charlie caught sight of two signs being waved about over the crowds. "Mom! Dad! Look, over there! Do you see it?"

Willy, Mr. and Mrs. Bucket followed the direction that Charlie was pointing in and did indeed see the very signs that Charlie saw. Grabbing their bags and suitcases they began their way over two the two unsuspecting people with the signs.

* * *

"Do you see them?" Joss asked.

Marjee shook her head. "Nope. Don't worry, Joss, we'll find them soon."

"And if we don't? We can't exactly describe what they look like seeing as I haven't seent my aunt or uncle in YEARS!" Joss hollered. No one seemed fazed by her outburst.

Marjee grabbed Joss by the wrist with one hand and held her sign up with the other. "Will you just chill? We're. Going. To. Find. Them." She let her friend's wrist go and was about to start shouting again when she noticed four people heading thier way. "Joss..."

"What?" Joss turned her head to see where Marjee was pointing and nearly squealed in delight. "Aunt! Uncle!" She cried, tossing the sign at Marjee's head and running to her mother's sister and husband.

* * *

Mrs. Bucket ran forward and met Joss with a strong (and nearly bone crushing) hug. "Oh my goodness! It is you! Joss! You've grown so much since I last seen you! You look wonderful!" As soon as Joss and Mrs. Bucket parted Mr. Bucket swept his niece up in a big bear hug. "It's been a while, hasn't it Little One?" Joss had greatly missed her uncle calling her "Little One". It was a nickname given to her when she was about 8 or 9 and had continued to stick with her. It's not because of her height, she was about 5'4", it was the fact that she could eat like a horse and not gain weight. Everyone figured Joss just had a higher metabolism than anyone else in the family.

Charlie and Willy watched the scene play out before them as they stayed a few feet behind his parents. Now Charlie couldn't see what his cousin looked like because of his mother (and then his father) blocking his view, but he could see a sign flying in the air and nearly bopping another woman in the head, and he assumed that this was the roommate, Marjee.

From what Charlie could see of her, Marjee was a tall woman, but not extremely tall. She had somewhat straight brown hair with a few blond streaks in it and pulled into a ponytail. Her hazel eyes were peaking out from under a baseball cap that had the logo 'T.G.I. Friday's' across the front. (A/N: Whistler here. Forgive us if Marjee's work clothes are wrong. I was taking a wild guess heheh..;) Her clothes consisted of a denim jacket over a white T-shirt with the same logo over the left side and just below that was her nametag pinned to the fabric. She donned black pants with a little black baggy thing that was tied loosely around her waist and held a small notebook and pen.

"Hi Charlie."

That one statement took him by surprise. Was she nervous? He knew he was. He just didn't know what to expect. Well eventually his parent's had moved over and Charlie was able to get a clear view of his cousin. Joss had wavy blood red hair that fell just past her shoulders and bright green eyes that stood out. She was wearing what looked like a black leather duster over a white sweater with a large collar that hung over itself and dark blue jeans. Her black boots clicked against the tiled floor as she walked over to him and knealt down so she was face to face with him.

"Hi Joss."

Niether of them could think of what to say next. Marjee cleared her throat just loud enough so that Joss would get the hint, which she did after making a mental note to get Marjee back at a later time.

"It's good to see you Charlie. Heh, the last time I seen you it was when you were a baby."

Charlie just nodded. He wasn't sure what to say to that. Joss just knealt there, unsure of what to say next, when Charlie suddenly bounded forward and hugged her neck. Almost immediately Joss felt her eyes water.

"I'm so sorry Charlie. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to come see you," She said, the tears were starting to fall by now.

Charlie hugged her back tighter. "This is so cool. I have a cousin that I didn't even know about!" he joked, making Joss laugh a little. "But it's alright. Just meeting you now is enough to make me happy. So please stop crying Joss..."

"I know, I know..I couldn't help it. But I'm going to make it up to you Charlie, I can promise you that." Joss wiped her eyes sniffling. Standing back up, she turned to Marjee and motioned her over. "You guys, this is my roommate, Marjee."

"Hi." Marjee said, grinning widely. "Charlie, you're very lucky to have this girl here as a cousin. She's quite the chatterbox and just as nuts."

"It's nice to meet you dear," Mrs. Bucket said. Mr. Bucket smiled and nodded to her. Charlie grabbed Willy by the wrist and pulled him up beside his parents. "Joss, Marjee, this is Willy Wonka." Willy seemed hesitant at first but he still flashed a smile at the two women standing before him.

Joss, almost automatically, walked up and hugged Willy by the waist. "It's good to meet you, Willy," she said, and noting his sudden surprise added, "I know we just met and all, but the way I was raised, you treat everyone like family when you first meet them." Once she stepped away Marjee hugged him, barely giving him time to recover from the shock from the first time. "I don't believe in shaking hands with friends or family. If you're a friend of Joss's, you're a friend of mine. Same goes for family too."

Joss had to supress the giggle that threatened to leak out at Willy's expression. Charlie had mentioned that he had a friend that wasn't much of a people person, but had said that he was getting better about it. When Marjee had pulled away from the chocolatier, she said, "Welcome to Kentucky yall."

* * *

**Elfbrat18:** If anyone can please help us out with Mr. and Mrs. Bucket's first names that would be great!

**Whistler: **Hugs and cookies to all who review!


	3. The Turkey You Requested

**Eflbrat18:** So sorry about not posting this sooner. Now don't review telling me that Thanksgiving is over, I know that. It's my own fault for starting this so close that I didn't realize that I wouldn't be able to post a new chapter as often as I'd like.

**Whistler: **_(pushes Elfbrat to the side)_ Yes but as it is still the holiday season, it kind of works. Plus it's always funny running back and forth to the grocery store and still forgetting something...ack!

**Elfbrat18:** _(pushes Whistler back)_ Anyways, this one isn't going to be that long, I don't think... Whistler and I are trying to switch between this one and Dreamsprite, which we've got this sudden urge to work on.

* * *

**The Turkey You Requested Is Taking A Coffee Break **(If you're wondering about the title, keep reading, it might make sense, lol!) 

Joss and Marjee were too busy helping the Buckets and Willy with their bags that no one really spoke until they reached the parking lot.

"Hey, Joss..." Marjee began.

"Uh huh?" Joss said, fiddling with the car keys in her left hand and adjusting the bag strap and her purse on her right.

"Where's the car?"

"Shitshitshit...shit!" Joss cursed, stomping her foot. "Okay nobody panic just let me think. Marjee we kept having to go back down the aisle like three times how could we forget where we put it? Wait, there has to be one car that we can recognize still here. If we can find something that rings a bell then we know which aisle to go down."

Marjee clicked her tongue and started looking. "Hey! That car was still there when we were finally on our way in?"

"Which one?" Joss asked, as everyone else was following her roommate's gaze.

Marjee pointed to a black Jeep. "See the bumper sticker? The one that says '5 out of 4 people have trouble with fractions'?"

Joss started laughing. "Yeah...Oh! Oh yeah! That's the one! Marjee I could kiss you right now!"

"Careful, niether of us swing that way. There's nothing wrong with it but it just ain't us. Now can we please go? I want to get out of these work clothes!" Marjee whined.

* * *

Mr. Bucket and Marjee packed the last of the bags into the back of the car as Mrs. Bucket, Willy, Charlie and Joss got into the car. Mrs. Bucket and Mr. Bucket sat in the seat farthest back that wasn't packed with suitcases, Charlie and Willy got into the seat in front of them, Joss climbed in behind the wheel and Marjee hopped into the passenger seat. "Okay, everybody here? Great! Let's go!" Marjee was hopping in the seat practically; the seatbelt was the only thing restraining her. 

Joss gave Marjee a look and started the engine, and as she turned to back up she gave her aunt and uncle a wink, silently telling them that she was planning something. They in turn whispered to Charlie and Willy so that they'd know to brace themselves. Once she was certain they knew what she was doing, she pressed the gas a little harder and then hit the brakes suddenly. She looked to her right and seen that Marjee wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. Perfect. Without so much as a warning, Joss turned the wheel as far as it would go, got the wheels adjusted, put it in drive and slammed on the gas, going from 5 to 45 in two seconds. (a/n: Whistler here. I wouldn't reccommend trying this, so kids, teens, adults, whoever, don't try this at home..or anywhere...just don't do it.)

"HOLY SHIZ-NIPS!" Marjee squeaked, gripping the dashboard for dear life with white knuckles when Joss slammed on the brakes again, tossing everyone forward.

"Aren't ya glad ya had your seatbelt on..." Joss grinned.

"Oh you're just sooo funny."

Joss continued to grin even after Marjee smacked her in the arm. "It was worth it just to see the look on your face." Glancing up into her rearview mirror, she noticed that Willy seemed a little uncomfortable. "Is something wrong Willy? Is it too cramped back there for you guys, I can move the seats up..."

"No, it's nothing like that, I'm just fine." Charlie looked at his mentor and decided that it would have to be him to explain things to his cousing and Marjee, seeing as Willy didn't seem up to it.

"You have to forgive Willy. He's not been one for any sort of transportation other than his own. Lately he's been getting better about getting outside the factory and meeting other people."

Joss was nodding her head. "Hey that's cool. I totally understand that. Actually, I was never one to really open up to people until I met Marjee and her sisters. Before I met them I was really shy, and I still am today...somewhat, but once you get to know me you soon realize that I have a hard time shutting up once you get me going."

Marjee was squirming in her seat, and with the seatbelt still on, she turned so her back was facing the door so she could turn and look at everyone in back. "Hey Willy, you look familiar. You're _the_ Willy Wonka aren't you!"

"The one and only," Willy said, smiling proudly.

"GO FISH! It _is_ you!" Marjee gasped. "Oh my god, your chocolate is awesome!" Joss patted her knee like a parent. "Take it easy, Marjee, it's okay."

"Thank you, Marjee. I'm glad that you like the candy. Did you happen to pick up one of the new additions?"

"Uh huh."

Joss was turning onto the road their house was on. "I had a little bit of Marjee's candy bar she bought the other day. What, is there something wrong with this new batch? My hair isn't going to turn purple, is it?"

"No no, my dear woman. Nothing like that! I was about to say that Charlie was the one that helped make this batch. Now in the testing room there have been quite the doozies of things going wrong."

"You mean Charlie's living with you at the factory?" Joss asked, amazed. "No wonder it was so hard to find you guys..." she mused.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I told you about that I won a contest that Willy was holding to find an heir to his chocolate factory."

"So you won that contest? That's great Charlie, I'm really proud of you! I remember hearing about that contest on the news, but I was so caught up studying for finals in college that I didn't pay much attention. Hey guess what, we're here!" Joss said, turning into the driveway of the two story house she and Marjee shared.

As everyone got out and began to unload the bags, Joss ran to the door and unlocked it just as they were coming forward with the first load of bags. "Stick with me and you won't get lost." Joss said with a grin, opening the door. "Just feel free to make yourselves at home," she added, tossing her purse on the bench in the hall. "Now, the layout of the house.." Joss was walking backwards now, pointing out different things for them to remember so that they wouldn't get lost. "As you already know, as soon as you come in here's the hall. Now to the left is the dining room and the kitchen, they're split off by swinging doors. Which actually, is really funny in the winter when it's cold and you're wearing socks on the hardwood floor. Me and Marj have crashed into each other so many times I've lost count..."

Majee cleared her thoat. "Oh yeah, sorry. Anyways," Joss continued, "On the right is the living room, with another room that we knocked the wall out of cause it was so small. We've got a bunch of video games and cool stuff like that in there. There's a large closet where yall can put your coats and things, and a smaller closet by the washer and dryer further down the hall where all the cleaning stuff is. Now over here is one bathroom; not the biggest in the house but big enough. That's pretty much the downstairs. All of the bedrooms and the rest of the bathrooms are upstairs."

The stair case started off to the right side of the wall and turned to the left as it went up, then made another left to open up in the middle of the upper level. As they reached the upstairs, Joss helped Charlie with his things. "There's plenty of room up here. Me and Marjee's rooms are over there," Joss said, pointing to the two rooms in the front corners of the upper level. "You can choose any of the rooms here. There's...three, yeah three bathrooms up here. One in my room-ah, you lost the bet Marj, don't start-a big one over by that room," she pointed to the door closest to the staircase. "And there's a slightly smaller one over by that room at the end."

Twenty minutes later, they all decided where they were going to be sleeping. Charlie would be sleeping in the room beside Joss's, his parents would share the room on the other side of the big bathroom, Willy choose the room next to Marjee's leaving two empty rooms between Willy's and the smaller bathroom in the corner. Joss continued to run up and down the stairs retrieving suitcases as the others got settled in. Marjee had retreated to her room to get out of her work clothes.

* * *

When Joss came back in from outside, she found that everyone was standing around in the dining room. Marjee was skidding around the kitchen in her socks, opening and closing the cabinets. Charlie was sitting at the bar with a notebook and pen, looking in through the opening at her, waiting for her to start listing things they needed. 

"What's going on?" She asked, looking over Charlie's shoulder. Looking back up, she saw that Marjee was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white blouse, and rainbow colored toe socks. "Marjee, you do know that those socks don't exactly match, do you?"

"Who cares? I mean, no one's going to see them when I've got shoes on."

Joss turned to her aunt and uncle who were sitting at the dining room table. Willy was preocupied with looking around at everything on the shelves and whatnot. "A Marjee translation: 'The reasom I'm wearing these bizarre socks is because I haven't washed my normal socks." Mrs. Bucket giggled. "If you girls like, I'd be happy to take care of the laundry."

"Oh no, aunt, you don't have to do that-"

"It's perfectly alright with me. Now on the phone you said you and Marjee would be taking care of Thanksgiving dinner, and you'll be too busy to worry about that as well."

"But aunt-"

"No buts. It's really no problem and I'll need something to do to keep me busy." Mrs. Bucket said with a smile.

Marjee shouted from the kitchen, "If she insists Joss, who's to complain!" Joss sighed. "Thanks aunt. You really don't have to though-"

"Joss! Come on now! You know better than me what we need for Thanksgiving!" Joss walked to the kitchen and threw open the swinging doors. WHACK! "OW!"

"Well that's what you get for standing on the other side." Joss said, "After all these years I thought you would have learned by now."

Mr. Bucket's voice came through the window of the bar. "This is a really nice place girls. How long have you two lived here?"

"Thanks Mr. Bucket!" Marjee said, coming to the bar. "We've been here since...since...how long has it been, Joss? It couldn't be more than a few years could it?"

Joss was making room in the refriderator for the turkey. Closing the door she said, "We bought this place with the help of your sisters before we enrolled in college. I think it's been a little over 5 years. And did you know that we still need to get a turkey?"

"Try everything." Marjee said meekly. "All there is in the cabinets is junk food to get us by until Thanksgiving, or we can get takeout."

"Great," Joss said sarcastically. "Let's see, Marjee, are your sisters coming this year?"

"Uh huh. I talked to them while I was waiting for you to come pick me up. Janessa's getting a rental car and they're going to be staying at a hotel. I told them there would be room, but they said they'd be fine. I think Ginnie's bringing her boyfriend, and he's got a few of kids from people he knows through that she babysits and they'll be coming too. I told Janessa that the kids could come stay here, it'd save her a little money atleast. So all in all, about...12."

"Are they picky eaters? These kids?"

"I don't think so. Two girls and a boy. Come to think of it, they're right around Charlie's age." Marjee mused. "We're gonna need a big turkey."

Joss walked back out of the kitchen. "Okay then scratch the list, we'll figure out what to get when we get there. So who'd like to go with me to the grocery store?"

"Oh oh! Me!" Marjee bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Charlie, would you or Willy like to go?" Mrs. Bucket asked.

"You don't want to go, aunt? Uncle?"

Mrs. Bucket shook her head. "That's alright dear, you go take Charlie and Willy and have fun. They can help with the grocery shopping. I'll go get a head start on that laundry."

"Here, I'll show you where everything is then. I got to get my shoes too." Marjee led her off down the hall. Joss looked to her uncle, who said he'd be fine there with Mrs. Bucket, that she'd need some help folding clothes. Charlie ran to the hall closet and nearly bumped into Marjee, who had her boots in her hands.

Joss smacked her forehead with her hand. "Marjee, why haven't you put your boots on? We gotta move! Boogie! Get our asses on the move!" Marjee just ignored her ranting and hopped on one leg while putting a boot on the other. Willy, who had previously disappeared, reappeared to Joss's left.

"Whoah! How did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Disappear and reappear like you just did! You're like a vampire or something."

Willy just laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not a vampire, it's just one of my talents. You said you and Marjee were in college? What was your...uh...that thing students always talk about...what they want to do."

"You mean 'major'? Mine had to do with graphic arts. Marjee went in for theater and did really well, but I think she has more fun cooking things and baking and stuff like that."

"What is graphic arts?"

"Well what I wanted to do deals with computers, like designing websites more or less, and coming up with new designs for products and ads."

* * *

Marjee and Charlie came back into the hall where Joss, Willy, and Mr. Bucket were waiting. "Okies! Time to go battle the housewives of the grocery store!" They waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Bucket and got into Joss's car. After Charlie got his seatbelt on, he looked up and asked Joss, "What does Marjee mean by 'battle' exactly?" 

"She's being sarcastic, Charlie. Marjee's just being strange." Joss started up the engine.

Marjee was immediately on the defensive. "Hey you laugh but I've seen some of those women get meaner than an Uruk-Hai at Helms Deep!"


End file.
